Dodriguez
is a boss in Contra III: The Alien Wars. It is a gigantic battleship capable of unleashing mass amounts of destruction. Description Anti-Contra Battleship Dodriguez, as its name implies, is a gigantic aircraft specifically designed to counteract the advances of the Contra Force. It is equipped with a wide array of offensive devices designed to unleash great amounts of destruction, as well as serving as transportation for large quantities of alien troops. It is capable of traveling at great speed and to fly at very high altitudes. The vessel is so huge it actually serves as the main scenery throughout the Air Battle stage. It makes its introduction right after dealing with High Speed Tank Booby, catching up with the player's hover bike and proceeding to slowly showcase all the armament it is equipped with. The aircraft eventually takes off, with our heroes in hot pursuit on a helicopter ride while hanging from the missile it is carrying. After a miniboss battle against Rocket Ninja Sasaki, the helicopter fires the missile at Dodriguez with the player still hanging from it. As they reach the enemy vessel, more friendly missiles enter the screen from behind. Dodriguez uses its last line of defense in an effort to stay airborne. It has two turrets affixed on its back aiming at an angle, one high and one below, from which it shoots barrages of bullets (these can be destroyed). The cannons also generate a force field around the aircraft's jet exhaust —portrayed as a large red core which acts as the ship's weak spot— and they have to be destroyed in order to deactivate it and expose the core. In addition, the airship will be constantly deploying a large amount of bombs that will travel slowly straight ahead. Once both cannons have been destroyed and the core exposed, Dodriguez will start releasing fiery projectiles that will destroy any oncoming missiles they come in contact with. As such, in this phase the player is required to be very observant and use quick reflexes in order to always have a missile from where to hang on and not lose their grip and fall to their death. The whole battleship will explode as the core is destroyed, and as the smoke settles, our heroes will be revealed to be safe and sound rescued by the helicopter. Armament #Six indestructible cannons, two near its front and four on its back, which unleash big electric bolts straight down. #Three mobile turrets that come out from armored hatches which shoot single but fast-traveling projectiles at a time. # : A large, tentacle-like mechanical appendage composed of linked metal spheres which swirls around in an attempt to hit the player. It bears an exposed core at its end which can be damaged in order to destroy it. #Four hatches from where infantry units come out and hang on a rail in a monkey-like manner, attempting to jump down on the player. # : A large cannon pointing down at an angle. It fires a huge fireball which unleashes pillars of flames as it makes contact with the ground. To avoid getting roasted, carefully approach the cannon from the right side and lure it into firing, quickly moving back to the right as the fireball is launched. Once avoided, the cannon won't pose any further threat, as it can only fire once. Notes *This enemy, as well as the whole Air Battle stage, does not appear in the Game Boy port, Contra: The Alien Wars. Gallery Dodriguez - 02.png|''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' return mothership.png|''Contra: Return'' Trivia *The word Dodriguez appears to be a mistranslation of "Rodríguez", a common Latin surname. See also *Small Battleship Category:Aircrafts Category:Battleships Category:Contra Advance bosses Category:Return bosses Category:The Alien Wars bosses